When we all fall
by Krait
Summary: 1Sentence challenge  - They're always going under and, when they rise, they barely make it out alive. Michael/Laurie


**Title: **When we all fall

**Theme set: **Gamma

**Rating: **R

**Warnings:** Incest, some violence, blood, some sexual content (but not explicit), AU's, slight OOC-ness here and there.

**Notes:** The following sentences/drabbles are based on the original "Halloween" franchise; some of them are recreated scenes are from the movies and some of them are my own AU's. Some are connected with each other and some of them are not.

**Disclaimer:** "HALLOWEEN" and all of its characters belong to John Carpenter and Debra Hill.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Ring<strong>

Laurie is far from exhausted, but she doesn't stop running away from Michael; even if she has been going in circles, she won't let her deranged brother's knife cut through her skin.

**2) Hero**

As she detaches the frightening, white mask from the Bogeyman's face, the Shape withdraws in horror (as ridiculous as it sounds) and Laurie collapses like dead weight while the balding shrink shoots Michael six times.

**3) Memory**

Now she remembers; her 12 year old self clutches her favorite ragdoll as she creeps into the white room and a 16 year old boy (her brother, she corrects herself), with the blackest eyes Laurie has ever seen, turns around very slowly to look at her.

**4) Box**

When the Shape picks up and examines the photographs from Jamie's shoebox, something buried very deep inside of him fills with melancholy –but he's the Bogeyman, so that feeling quickly disappears.

**5) Run**

It's already a routine, Laurie ponders: Halloween comes, there are dead people, Michael stalks her, she runs, there is blood everywhere, and by the end of the day she survives (wounded both physically and mentally) and Michael disappears until the next year.

**6) Hurricane**

Laurie has no time for pity (not anymore) and she swings the axe across her pleading brother's neck; she doesn't look back at his beheaded corpse because she is still shaking.

**7) Wings**

She vows to see him in hell, but Michael knows that she won't because, whenever he dies, he'll be burning in hell all alone.

**8) Cold**

Whenever Laurie passes by the Myers house after school, she feels the temperature drop, but she says nothing to Annie and Lynda out of fear of being made fun of.

**9) Red**

Laurie shoots him in the eyes and at the sight of the crimson drops falling down the white mask, she curls into a pathetic bundle, letting go of the revolver.

**10) Drink**

She doesn't stop to breathe as she drinks the entire glass of vodka; the booze runs down her throat making her feel numb while drowning all her worries and memories for the time being.

**11) Midnight**

It's officially November the 1st; Halloween is over and so is the Curse of Thorn; Laurie falls on her knees and passes out from fatigue, ignoring her now healed brother's gasp.

**12) Temptation**

Michael should be stabbing her by now, ending his little sister's pathetic life once and for all, but _God dammit, she looks so beautiful, like a dusty, forgotten porcelain doll_ so he puts his knife away, scoops Laurie's battered body from the floor and takes her _home_; suddenly, killing her becomes something unacceptable for him.

**13) View**

"It seems to me that Laurie has a mystery boyfriend." Annie teases in a sing-song voice causing Lynda to giggle.

**14) Music**

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I've ever seen…" the radio sings out and Laurie breaks into uncontrollable, drunken, frightened laughter.

**15) Silk**

The skin of her neck is so smooth; Michael takes much pleasure in strangling her.

**16) Cover**

For a brief moment, Michael is relieved that the figure he stabbed beneath the blankets is actually a bunch of pillows and not his baby sister.

**17) Promise**

"I promise to stay with you, brother, but don't hurt them _please_!" Laurie cries out attempting to stop Michael from killing the Strodes.

**18) Dream**

Michael dreams (but it feels real) that he lives a normal life of a man his age; that he has close friends, a warm home and suddenly, there's blood everywhere and Laurie is standing there holding a kitchen knife, her face hidden in the shadows –Michael wakes up in cold sweat from the sudden role-switch.

**19) Candle**

When Laurie wakes up, she is not in the hospital anymore; she's lying on a dusty bed with candles all around her and, right at the door, is the Bogeyman; she realizes Michael has brought her to their childhood home.

**20) Talent**

"He isn't dead." She tells the police "I have seen him survive bullets, stabbing, fire –he always comes back."

**21) Silence**

When Jamie asks him to take off his mask, he quietly complies and a tear rolls down his eye because he doesn't want to kill his tiny niece; Jamie is the only thing that exists that keeps the memory of Laurie alive.

**22) Journey**

Annie and Lynda think Laurie is too stressed because of school; she keeps seeing a man with a white mask on her way home while they can't.

**23) Fire**

Laurie can see the burning hospital from the ambulance, but her mind only travels back to the man with the white mask and the blackest eyes.

**24) Strength**

"And I swear to God that if you try anything funny, I'll kick your ass _beyond_ Smith's Grove, you'll really regret it." Laurie threatened her now curse-free brother.

**25) Mask**

"Take it off." Laurie hissed and Michael, to prove her that he had been indeed 'been cured' from Thorn, removed the white mask, ending his role as the Bogeyman forever.

**26) Ice**

A cold blade stabs her in the gut and Laurie screams until her son, John, awakens her from the horrifying nightmare; she is still alive, but the icy sensation of a knife stabbing through her stomach never leaves her.

**27) Fall**

As Laurie plunges down the hospital's roof, Michael has the urge to let go of the balcony, grab his sister in mid-fall, shout apologies for the torture he put her through all these years and die along with her; but he doesn't do it because he's already been consumed.

**28) Forgotten**

Michael thinks it's insulting how, after all this time, Haddonfield has forgotten about his little sister and the hell he's put her through.

**29) Dance**

The chase, the struggling, the brute physical contact between them has become some sort of deadly waltz in which, at the end of the day, only one of them must survive.

**30) Body**

She is so small, so fragile, so breakable -so perfect- that Michael thinks she would still be beautiful even with blood covering her entire body.

**31) Sacred**

"That house… It's his sanctuary. He would kill anybody that dares to violate its peace." Laurie said "I know this because… That was my house, too. A long time ago…"

**32) Farewells**

With her last bit of dying energy, Laurie placed a first and last kiss on the lips of his mask and whispered "I'll see you in hell."

**33) World**

Michael's life orbits around Laurie- no, Laurie _is_ his life- and that's exactly why he must kill her.

**34) Formal**

Always wearing chaste, smart clothes, unlike her sleazy friends, Michael has never wanted to slash Laurie's garments so badly before; he wants to leave her naked, unprotected, _humiliated_, begging for mercy as he stabs her repeatedly, painting her slim body red.

**35) Fever**

She could be hallucinating as well as she could not –Michael has fucked up her mental health badly- so she doesn't struggle against him anymore; she lets Michael take her, _ravage _her because, when her life has been so messed up, she knows it can't get worse.

**36) Laugh**

"Oh?" Laurie chuckles with pure sarcasm "You actually want me to believe that Michael is a victim of an ancient curse placed upon him by a misguided cult? Do you think I'm _stupid_, Tommy?"

**37) Lies**

"Why, my dear child, of course Michael is dead!" Wynn tells her.

**38) Forever**

When Michael reaches out for her, _imploring_ her for forgiveness, Laurie wants to hold his hand, too; cry for him, for Judith, for herself –it's such a peaceful, heart wrenching moment in which the woman wants to get stuck in forever.

**39) Overwhelmed**

For once, Michael is taken by sheer surprise when Laurie comes out of her hiding spot and pushes him off the school's balcony.

**40) Whisper**

Before she leaves Smith's Grove, Laurie places her slender hand on his large one, leans forward and whispers to him "I promise I'll visit more often."

**41) Wait**

"What took you so long, Michael?" she hisses before setting the trap on the Shape.

**42) Talk**

"C-can you talk?" Laurie croaks cautiously, making a pitiful attempt to socialize with the Bogeyman, who has desisted on the idea of killing her only to keep her as his own.

**43) Search**

When Michael finds Laurie, he doesn't blame her; he blames Haddonfield's incompetent police department and the gossipy inhabitants that fail to keep his beloved little sister's hiding place a secret.

**44) Hope**

When Laurie slapped him across the face, it actually hurt him this time; it was a sign that he was recuperating his humanity.

**45) Eclipse**

When Michael falls unconscious on top of her, Laurie screams until her throat stings and her sight blacks out completely.

**46) Gravity**

She straddles him, one hand around his throat and the other one stripping him from his mask; and Michael can't seem to get up.

**47) Highway**

Laurie almost crashes against a speeding truck because she thought she saw Michael's face in the mirror; she wouldn't be surprised if he was actually hiding in the backseat.

**48) Unknown**

With each thrust from him, her sweaty skin against his, his calloused hands running up her thighs, the humid kisses, the moaning and her nails digging in his bare back; Michael wasn't aware that such physical involvement with Laurie could make him ecstasic.

**49) Lock**

Never before had Michael felt so scared of his own mind; Laurie's ghost haunted him and no locked door, closed window of faraway place could protect him from his mental torture.

**50) Breathe**

Sam Loomis lets out a relieved sigh; Laurie's constant visits too Smith's Grove had done wonderful things for Michael's recovery.


End file.
